<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Started With A Confession by heythereshipfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172724">It Started With A Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak'>heythereshipfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes i wish i could tell you what's going on in my head." Bucky sighs. </p><p>"The fact that you're in love with me?" Sam said as he stretched and yawns. </p><p>"Wait what do you mean?" Bucky chuckles nervously. </p><p>"I heard you Barnes, the whole conversation with Steve and Tony. You didn't hang up the call." Sam replies. </p><p>"Wait? I thought i did." Bucky replies as he grabs his phone on the table, checking his call records. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Clint Barton &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bucky's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky walks down to the lab, while tapping on his phone. Sam was on his way home from another mission and he was texting Bucky about what he wanted at Taco Bell, Sam decided to calls him instead.</p><p>"Yo, Natasha dropping by Taco Bells, come on what you want?" Sam greets him.</p><p>"Get me the usual then. I'm walking over to the lab, Steve and Tony will be there, i get their orders too." Bucky replies.</p><p>"Sure thing." Sam replies.</p><p>"Stevie! Sam's getting Taco Bell, what you want?" Bucky asked as he walks into the lab.</p><p>"Is he with Nat?" Tony replies.</p><p>"Yeah." Bucky replies.</p><p>"Tell her to get our usual, she knows." Steve replies.</p><p>"Sammy, Steve and Tony wants their usual." Bucky said into his phone.</p><p>"Sure thing. I'll see you in awhile." Sam said.</p><p>"See you!" Bucky replies as he locks his phone and placed it on the table, he thought he had hanged up on Sam, Sam continued to listen to him.</p><p>"Yo! Wassup with you and Sam? It seems like you both are on good terms." Tony asked Bucky.</p><p>"Yeah man, just last week he bought for you some bagels and coffee after a mission. " Steve asked as he continues to help Tony with the new gadgets.</p><p>"I don't know guys. Sam's nice and all, he makes the efforts to make me feel comfortable. I'm not sure but i think I'm falling for him." Bucky sighs</p><p>"Well you must be special then, he never buy things for us post mission. Also the fact that he got you things, you're lucky. Sam doesn't shares and normally he would just lay in bed post mission, but last week he stayed up and watch a movie with you and shared the bagel after a 24hr mission." Steve shrugs.</p><p>" That's the crazy thing. I remembered telling him the week before that i wanted to watch some movies , to get with the time, but everyone seems busy. And that morning after gym he called and told me to come down to the common room after shower, and we watched Harry Potter and he falls asleep on the other end of the couch." Bucky sighs.</p><p>"The fact that he would do anything for me to make me feel comfortable, makes my heart skips a beat. Puts a smile on my face, to see his efforts. Like i mean yeah Tony and Steve, you both were the first one who tries to make me feel welcome and fit in. But Sam was the one who asked me to gym with him, he was the first one to come right up to me for breakfast and hands me a plate of pancakes and coffee. He was the first one to run up to me whenever i get injured during a mission. Hell he was the first person to introduce to me the Internet." Bucky replies with a smile on his face as he remembered the things Sam would do for me.</p><p>" I dont know you, Bucks. But it seems you're in love." Tony shrugs.</p><p>" Damn it. " Bucky groans.</p><p>" Come on Bucks, it's okay if you're gay. Me and Tony supports you." Steve comforts him.</p><p>"Steve , I've been gay since i was 18. I'm a century old now." Bucky scoffs.</p><p>"I'm not gonna talk about who i wanna bone with the both of you. I'm heading back up, Sam would be here soon and i want to be the first person he sees." Bucky said as he grabs his phone on the counter.</p><p>"Yup you're definitely in love bro!" Steve calls out.</p><p>"Tony! Fuck your man so the only noise he makes is in bed!" Bucky replies.</p><p>"Oh I'll fuck him good in here. See you Barnes!" Tony laughs as the lab door closes.</p><p>Bucky ran up the steps, humming to himself as he makes his way to the common room, only to find Sam laying in the couch with his earpiece on. </p><p>"Sam! You're finally back!" Bucky said as he makes his way to the couch. </p><p>"Well I heard you, Boots." Sam chuckles as he sat up. </p><p>"Heads up Barnes!" Clint said as he throws him a burrito. </p><p>"Nice, Thanks Barton!" Bucky said as he caught his food. </p><p>"What's the plan for today?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"What do you want to do Barnes?" Sam asked him. </p><p>"Movie?" Bucky asked as he took a bite of his food, Natasha and Clint groans as they left the room. </p><p>"It's a no, i guess." Bucky pouts. </p><p>"Hey, I'm here. Let's watch something nice." Sam said as he pats Bucky's lap. </p><p>As they sat there watching Love, Simon. Sam falls asleep in his corner, with his legs on Bucky's lap. Bucky watch him sleeps as the movie end. </p><p>"Sometimes i wish i could tell you what's going on in my head." Bucky sighs. </p><p>"The fact that you're in love with me?" Sam said as he stretched and yawns. </p><p>"Wait what do you mean?" Bucky chuckles nervously. </p><p>"I heard you Barnes, the whole conversation with Steve and Tony. You didn't hang up the call." Sam replies. </p><p>"Wait? I thought i did." Bucky replies as he grabs his phone on the table, checking his call records. </p><p>"Bucks, its okay if you have feelings for me." Sam reassure him, as he sat closer to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sam." Bucky threads his fingers in his hair. </p><p>"Don't be. Cos I'm in love with you too." Sam replies as he turns and leans over, kissing Bucky's cheeks. </p><p>"And i have been in love with you since the start. Like Steve and Tony said, i don't share my things. I don't like movies honestly, i rather stayed in bed post mission, i rather do things on my own. But ever since you exist, i can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wanting you, i don't know how else to show you that I'm in love with you and i want you. I'm just that crazy for you. Ma used to tell me, do little things for the people you like, and they might like you back." Sam shrugs. </p><p>" That's really nice, Sammy. " Bucky blushed a little. </p><p>" And I want you to know, you're special. And the fact that i want this with you." Sam said as he cups Bucky's face, he leans in and kiss his soft lips. </p><p>Sam straddles Bucky, threading his fingers in Bucky's soft locks, as Bucky pulls him closer, kissing him harder. Bucky moans into the kiss as Sam tugs his hair lightly, Sam chuckles as Bucky groans, when Sam grinds into him. As they were making out, Clint and Natasha stood by the door and smiles at each other. </p><p>"You owe me 20 bucks. Told you they would end up together after Bucky's birthday." Natasha nudges Clint. </p><p>"Why can't these horny bastards wait till summer." Clint groans as he took out his wallet. </p><p>"We can hear you!" Bucky groans as he pulls away from Sam and glaring at them. </p><p>"Get a room." Clint scoffs as he rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sam's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam chuckles as he puts his legs up on the dashboard, Natasha was driving them to Taco Bell to grab something post mission. Natasha turns to him, looking at him amused.</p><p>“Please tell me it's Barnes that's making you smile that way.” Natasha chuckles as she turns to him.</p><p>“Hell yeah, that boy is crazy.” Sam replies.</p><p>“What did he do this time?” Natasha asked him.</p><p>“He said he woke up to a crazy dream then he decided to run into my room to tell me about it and ask me to go to the gym with him. But he forgot I was on a mission the whole night.” Sam laughs.</p><p>“That boy is so obsessed with you. It seems like he's in love with you.” Clint chuckles from the back seat.</p><p>“I bet he is.” Natasha winks at Sam.</p><p>“He's not alright. He's just really close to me.” Sam shrugs.</p><p>“What's the plan for today?” Clint asked.</p><p>“Thinking of watching a movie with Bucks, I heard Love, Simon is out on Netflix.” Sam shrugs</p><p>“Sure, let's watch it together.” Clint replies.</p><p>“Clint, didn't you say you wanted to help me with something.” Natasha clears her throat, as she looks at Clint through the mirror</p><p>“Oh shit, yeah I forgot. Sorry bro.” Clint said as he smiles into the mirror</p><p>“He asked if we're getting food for him?” Sam asked as he looks up from his phone.</p><p>“Tell him we're getting Tacos. It's Taco Tuesday.” Natasha replies him as she turns into the drive thru.</p><p>“He's taking forever to reply. Hold up let me call him.” Sam replies.</p><p>“Ask him for Tony's and Steve's orders too.” Clint replies.</p><p>“Yo, Natasha dropping by Taco Bells, come on what you want?” Sam greets Bucky.</p><p>“Get me the usual then. I'm walking over to the lab, Steve and Tony will be there, I get their orders too.” Bucky replies.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Sam replies.</p><p>“Bucky wants his usual. I bet you, Steve and Tony will get their usual one too.” Sam said as he turns to Natasha.</p><p>“Sammy, Steve and Tony wants their usual.” Bucky suddenly said.</p><p>“Sure thing, i'll see you in awhile.” Sam said.</p><p>“See you!” Bucky said as he locks his phone instead of hanging up the call.</p><p>Sam was about to hang up on his side when he heard Bucky's voice again. He decided to mute his call.</p><p>“Yo! Wassup with you and Sam? It seems like you both are on good terms?” Tony asked Bucky.</p><p>“Yeah man, just last week he bought for you some bagels and coffee after a mission.” Steve's turn to ask Bucky.</p><p>“I don't know guys. Sam's nice and all, he makes the efforts to make me feel comfortable. I'm not sure but I think I'm falling for him.” Bucky replied them, making Sam blushed.</p><p>Sam sighs as he lays his head on the window, Natasha decided to go in Taco Bell and ordered with Clint while Sam waited in the car. Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bucky's confession. Sam had liked Bucky for quite awhile now, he had a crush on Bucky when they first moved in together on the same level. Bucky used to always sit in his room or stick with Steve all the time. But recently Bucky had spent more time in the common room, so Sam decided to be the nice one, so whenever Bucky came down for breakfast, Sam would hand him a plate of food and coffee.</p><p>Whenever Bucky wanted to watch a movie, or learn more about the internet, Sam would be there to offer help. When Bucky got injured during a mission, Sam was the first one to run up to him and help him up. Whatever Bucky wanted, Sam would be happy to offer. Sam's ma taught him that if you like someone, do little things for them and slowly they will like you back. Sam likes Bucky and he was ready to go all out for him.</p><p>As the rest of the team got back into the car, Natasha smiles at Sam, knowing that boy is crazily in love with a russian assassin, she shook her head and drove off. As they headed up the compound and into the common room. Sam pushed pass them and jumps onto the couch and got comfortable, as he heard stomping down the corridor.</p><p>“Sam! You're finally back!” Bucky said as he makes his way to the couch.</p><p>“Well I heard you, Boots.” Sam chuckles as he sat up.</p><p>“Heads up, Barnes!” Clint said as he throws Bucky the burito.</p><p>“Nice, Thanks Barton!” Bucky said as he caught his food.</p><p>“What's the plan for today?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“What do you want to do Barnes?” Sam asked him.</p><p>“Movie?” Bucky asked as he took a bite of his food, Natasha and Clint groans as they left the room, knowing so well Sam would love to watch the movie alone with Bucky.</p><p>“It's a no, I guess.” Bucky pouts.</p><p>“Hey I'm here. Let's watch something nice.” Sam said as he pats Bucky's lap, mentally thanking Natasha and Clint for some alone time with Bucky.</p><p>As they sat there watching Love, Simon. Sam falls asleep in his corner, with his legs on Bucky's lap. Bucky watch him sleep as the movie ends. Sam stirred awake as he heard the end credits.</p><p>“Sometimes I wish I could tell you what's going on in my head.” Bucky sighs<br/>"The fact that you're in love with me?" Sam said as he stretched and yawns. </p><p>"Wait what do you mean?" Bucky chuckles nervously. </p><p>"I heard you Barnes, the whole conversation with Steve and Tony. You didn't hang up the call." Sam replies. </p><p>"Wait? I thought i did." Bucky replies as he grabs his phone on the table, checking his call records. </p><p>"Bucks, its okay if you have feelings for me." Sam reassure him, as he sat closer to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sam." Bucky threads his fingers in his hair. </p><p>"Don't be. Cos I'm in love with you too." Sam replies as he turns and leans over, kissing Bucky's cheeks. </p><p>"And i have been in love with you since the start. Like Steve and Tony said, i don't share my things. I don't like movies honestly, i rather stayed in bed post mission, i rather do things on my own. But ever since you exist, i can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wanting you, i don't know how else to show you that I'm in love with you and i want you. I'm just that crazy for you. Ma used to tell me, do little things for the people you like, and they might like you back." Sam shrugs. </p><p>" That's really nice, Sammy. " Bucky blushed a little. </p><p>" And I want you to know, you're special. And the fact that i want this with you." Sam said as he cups Bucky's face, he leans in and kiss his soft lips. </p><p>Sam straddles Bucky, threading his fingers in Bucky's soft locks, as Bucky pulls him closer, kissing him harder. Bucky moans into the kiss as Sam tugs his hair lightly, Sam chuckles as Bucky groans, when Sam grinds into him. As they were making out, Clint and Natasha stood by the door and smiles at each other. </p><p>"You owe me 20 bucks. Told you they would end up together after Bucky's birthday." Natasha nudges Clint. </p><p>"Why can't these horny bastards wait till summer." Clint groans as he took out his wallet. </p><p>"We can hear you!" Bucky groans as he pulls away from Sam and glaring at them. </p><p>"Get a room." Clint scoffs as he rolls his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sure thing, my room then.” Sam chuckles softly, as he leans down for another kiss, Bucky smiles as Sam got off him.</p><p>“See you guys tomorrow then.” Natasha smirks at them as she pulls Clint away.</p><p>Sam held Bucky's hands in his as they walks to the elevator, Bucky rest his head on top of Sam's shoulders as Sam pressed for their level. They walked together to Bucky's room, as Sam closed Bucky's room door, Bucky pushed Sam against the door, kissing him hard on the lips, Sam moans as Bucky grinds against him, Sam threads his fingers in Bucky's soft locks as Bucky lifts him up. Sam crossed his legs around Bucky's torso as Bucky carries him to his bed, pushing everything away with his other arm as his mechanical arm held Sam tight against his body.</p><p>Bucky lays Sam down, as he peppers kisses on Sam's neck, making Sam giggle as he felt ticklish. Bucky pulls Sam's shirt off with one smooth movement, only for Sam to rest his hand against Bucky's chest to stop him.</p><p>“Let's take it slow babe.” Sam breathes out.</p><p>“You okay, Sam?” Bucky asked as he looks down at Sam.</p><p>“I'm okay, it's just this is my first official boyfriend. Can we just slow down a little.” Sam blushed as he looks up at Bucky.</p><p>“Sure thing doll, plus you're my first boyfriend too, I mean I haven't dated anyone at all. Honestly you're my first official relationship ever since the 40's” Bucky leans down and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Wait, the handsome James Barnes never got into an official relationship at all?” Sam chuckles as Bucky lays next to him.</p><p>“Nope, never honestly. In the 40's, I wasn't into relationship, more like bringing girls out to date them. And I couldn't be gay as it was frown on by others.” Bucky replies as he turns and looks at Sam.</p><p>“Come here.” Bucky said as he pulls Sam over, laid him on his chest.</p><p>“I'm glad you're here now. I want to show you the world, and how they accept everything. I'm glad soon I can kiss you on the street.” Sam chuckles.</p><p>“Sure thing babe, I'm glad you like me back Sammy, or I might have to ask Shuri to freeze me back.” Bucky chuckles.</p><p>“I'm more than happy to love you, even if you don't love me back.” Sam looks up at him, while he traced the scar on Bucky's left shoulders.</p><p>“I wanted to ask, did it hurt when you fall? Did it hurt when you realized your arm wasn't there? If you're not comfortable talking about it, I won't ask you.” Sam said as Bucky kissed his forehead.</p><p>“You're my boyfriend, you have the rights to ask me anything, I'll tell you when it gets uncomfortable. It hurts a lot though, my arm. I remember falling and then I don't remember hitting the ground, all I remember was being dragged away and feeling a lot of pain on my left side. The crazy thing was I could see blood on the ground when the person dragged me, but I couldn't feel my fingers on my left arm, I couldn't feel anything below my elbows, and I was gone again. When I woke up, I was strapped onto a metal chair, being strapped down and my left arm was connected to something heavy, and it hurts a lot. I kept questioning myself how could I survive that fall, why was I here, what were they going to do to me. And I kept praying over and over again to let me die, let me get infected and let me die.” Bucky said as he rest his chin against Sam's forehead, closing his eyes remembering the past.</p><p>“I'm so sorry love, for what you have to go through. I'm here for you now.” Sam leans up and kissed Bucky's lips.</p><p>“And I'm glad God didn't hear my prayers, even though I kill a lot of people, I hurt thousands more. I'm glad I'm here with you in my arms. I never dreamed of this day to come, to love someone. When I realize I really liked you, I was praying so badly to keep this feelings away, I was so scared you wouldn't want me.” Bucky sighs as he leans down and looks at Sam.</p><p>“Baby, I want you, every single part of you. Baby, listen to me, I'll love you, every single inch of you. From your human body to your robotic arm. I'll love you on your good days and bad ones, I'll love every single flaws of yours, I'll love you so much that you going to get tired of me.” Sam said as he cups Bucky's face.</p><p>“I'll never get tired of you doll, I went through so much that all I want right now is to love the right one.” Bucky kissed his lips.</p><p>“Also baby, you must be exhausted, time to take a nap.” Bucky said as he kissed Sam's forehead.</p><p>“I need a shower too.” Sam yawns.</p><p>“Fine, go on and use my bathroom. I'll grab something comfortable for you to wear alright.” Bucky said as he sat up and pulls Sam along.</p><p>Sam got into the showers as Bucky pulls out a sweatshirt and pyjama pants for Sam, he went over to Sam's room and grab Sam's warmest blanket and went back to his room. Sam was in his sweatshirt and sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Time for bed baby. Time to wrap you in a burrito.” Bucky chuckles as he held the blanket out.</p><p>“Let's just cuddle in bed.” Sam yawns as he pulls Bucky into bed.</p><p>Bucky laughs and pulls the cover for them, and Sam lays in bed as Bucky slides his right arm under Sam's shoulder, pulling him closer. He kissed Sam's head as Sam snuggles against him. They slept for a few hours before Steve woke Bucky up.</p><p>“Bucks, wake up. Sorry to kill the snuggle session, mission.” Steve said as he shook Bucky awake.</p><p>“I want to sleep.” Bucky groans.</p><p>“Well me too, I want to sleep with Tony too, but sadly, mission. Come on now. Sorry Sam.” Steve said as he saw Sam waking up.</p><p>“Baby, go on. I'll be here when you come back.” Sam nudges him, pushes him out of the bed.</p><p>“Well that's a nice way to wake your boyfriend up.” Bucky groans as he rubs his ass.</p><p>“Well this mission better be fucking worth it, especially when my boyfriend kicks me out of bed.” Bucky groans as he puts on his jeans.</p><p>“It's fucking worth it if you hurry up.” Steve said as he walks out of the room.</p><p>“Language!” Sam calls out from the bed.</p><p>“I'll see you later babe.” Bucky said as he grabs his belt and his shirt, kissing Sam's forehead.</p><p>“See you love, take care.” Sam smiles at him and then went back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>